New Summer
'''New Summer '''is the first episode of the first season in Dinosaur Island: Breaking Dawn. The episode introduced the new and improved evolved dinosaur island, now having every single prehistoric creature from before the Early-Cambrian (not including the beginning of earth when we were cells) all the way to the Late-Pleistocene (not including humans or caveman, but do include Neanderthals). Episode Summary The episode begins with the narrator (BionicleSaurus) explaining the Dinosaur Island timeline, and then says the Island is “new and improved” meaning the Island has completely changed and evolved for a couple of years. We then get a good landscape of Half-Tooth Plains and then the narrator says that every creature from before the Early-Cambrian to the Late-Pleistocene live here now, from sky, to land, to sea. Then the there is another view of the plains with the sun rising and the title shows. We then get a look of a group of Smilodon led by Half-Tooth relaxing, walking and the cubs playing around the plains, with a female Ankylosaurus grazing on lush vegetation nearby. We then get a look at the main character of the series, Scar, who is underneath a large tree (which is said by the narrator as his main territory). In the distance from the group, a Dire Wolf pack is seen, who are not enemies, but friends. The pack is led by a distant friend of Half-Tooth, named Leia, and by her side is one of Scar’s best friends and Leia’s daughter, Harmony, who sees Scar from the distance, howls, and then runs to Scar and jumps on him, but Scar gets her off and hisses at her, but Harmony wants to play. Then, flying down to Scar’s back from the tree is a friend Scar knew way before Harmony. His name is Archie, a male juvenile Archaeopteryx lithographica. Archie walks up to Scar’s head and screeches at her. Harmony, then stares at Archie and still is happy and still wants to play. Scar and Archie are annoyed though by her playful attitude, because Harmony is always happy and playful every day, every week, every month, and even every year. Scar then runs to his parents, Half-Tooth and Lori, and lays right beside his mother purring. Scar then heard a loud deep screech and opened one eye. Scar then woke up and opened both eyes, and then walked a little bit. He then came across an old male Velociraptor named Fred, who stared and walked up slowly to Scar, and then screeched at Scar and Scar hissed at Fred and then ran, with Fred chasing him. Then, Scar’s older sister, Polly, sees Fred chasing Scar and then roars at the velociraptor, gets up, and chases Fred. Fred then stops and sees Polly behind him, and Polly chases him off, and then goes above Scar and keeps roaring. She then stops roaring and walks away not covering Scar anymore. Scar then decided to go to Half-Tooth Lake for a drink, but he saw an Ambulocetus sleeping on the surface, making Scar a bit frustrated. On the other side of Half-Tooth Lake, a baby Spinosaurus named Anubis is running around collecting pebbles with his mouth. But then, his father Red-Sail approaches with an Argentavis carcass in his mouth. Red-Sail then drops the carcass, making Anubis drop the pebbles and him and his father feast on it. The Ambulocetus, meanwhile, moves back underwater, where it tries to ambush its prey. It tries to do with a Hyracotherium, but the tiny horse manages to escape, and the Ambulocetus lays on the surface with his mouth on the ground to detect vibrations coming near while sleeping. While the horse has escaped, it is being stalked by another predator, but not in water, on the trees. The predator that is stalking the little horse is a male Dinictis named Shredder, who was not eaten for days, and this might be his chance to finally eat. While the other Dinictis have eaten stuff like Aegyptopithecus, he has not even had one piece of food. The horse then walks by the tree, and Shredder strikes. The Hyracotherium tries to run, but Shredder has it right where he wants it. The horse is down, and Shredder finally has a meal.